


I get by with a little help from my friends

by ShakerHymns (RoastedBilgesnipe)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki and Sif are lonely souls so they're just gonna fuck each other, M/M, basically just practice at porn, dirty hipster AU, fuck buddies, possible future threeway, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoastedBilgesnipe/pseuds/ShakerHymns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki/Sif, eventual Loki/tony, unrequited Thor/Sif, and most likely at some point Tony/Loki/Sif</p><p>Loki and Sif are both keening for men in their lives, but until they find them, why shouldn't they enjoy themselves a little?<br/>Basically, Loki and Sif are fuck buddies, this is pretty much just practice at writing porn for me though.</p><p>A dirty hipster AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I get by with a little help from my friends

**Author's Note:**

> So as of yet, there is no Loki/Tony, but fear not, cos it will be coming. I don't expect a lot of feedback because I'm not sure exactly how popular Loki/Sif is, but I can't get enough of em right now, so here you go, a pretty obscene and possibly badly written porny chapter.
> 
> (Also looking back now I realise the overuse of their names, BUT it's just a practice fic so who cares, feedback is encouraged!)

\--

A dull buzz from the busted radiator accompanied the muffled chirps of the birds outside. The morning had been and gone and the sun sat high and bright in the sky, most people having been up for hours already. 

It was a tickle that brought Loki to consciousness, an itch on his nose that made his face twitch and awoke him. He attempted to bring his right hand to his face to scrub at the itch, but instead found a warm weight keeping it to the bed. Cracking his eyes open slightly in defeat he was met with a mass of dark hair not inches from his face, the cause of the incessant itching no doubt.  
Using his free hand to rub at his irritated face, as well as make some distance between him and his bed partner, he contemplated the situation.

His eyes swept the room, this was his flat, okay, good, he'd made it back, even in his drunken state the night previous. Of course that also meant the body next to him could only be one person. Yep, a glance over confirmed it, although by now he should really stop expecting to wake up in the bed of some beautiful stranger, instead of with his kind-of, sorta, who-even-knows-at-this-point, best friend Sif. 

Still, it could be worse, without Sif, Loki would be going through the longest dry spell in all of his twenty-six years, and at least having a friend around to suck his cock eased the loneliness a little.

Loki propped himself up on one elbow after five minutes of attempting to subtly wiggle his arm out from Sif's sleeping form, she sighed quietly in her sleep but showed no signs of waking. Loki reached over her to his bedside table, grappling for his phone and then flopping back into bed. It was 1:47 in the afternoon, which Loki considered to be an early rise as of recently, and he four text message and three missed calls.

10:13am Missed call from: Thor

10:14am Thor:  
Ring me when you wake up

11:29am Missed call from: Thor

11:31am Thor:  
Are you awake? 

12:59am Missed call from: Fandral 

01:02pm Fandral:  
Thor thinks you're ignoring him, please text him back so he'll shut up.

01:34pm Mum:  
Hello dear, just checking in. Your brother is coming down this weekend and I was wondering if you'd be joining him? Haven't seen you in a while and your father and I do miss you. Much love x

Loki grimaced, if there was one thing he didn't need, it was a weekend back home with Thor and their parents. The last time he had seen them he had been made to suffer through Odin's constant berating of his life choices and lack of accomplishments. He did however, miss his mother... He placed his phone next to him on the bed and decided to give some thought to accompanying Thor home, as well as not deciding not to reply to his brother's many messages, just for kicks.

He slid down further into bed and turned to Sif, her back still to him. Slowly, he wound an arm around her waist and gently moved her hair to one side so he could kiss tentatively at her neck. He repeated the motion again and again, moving from her neck to the the soft slope of her shoulders until she stirred, waking up with a muffled noise of discontent.

"It's almost two." He told her, mouth still attached to her warm skin, his hand now stroking her from thigh to waist. She stretched out a little, not opening her eyes, and not turning to face him.

"Nowhere to be," she mumbled, voice heavy with sleep, "hangover." 

"Poor baby." Loki replied, mockingly. He moved his hand to the flat of her stomach, tracing patterns on her soft skin. They had been drinking the night before, with Thor and some old friends. Both had gotten towards the messier end of drunk, but Sif more so, perhaps because of Thor's incessant nattering about his new girlfriend, Jane. They'd somehow managed to stumble back to Loki's shitty apartment on the edge of town in one piece, and despite all that, Loki didn't feel the slightest bit hungover.

Sif said nothing, just turned her face slightly to press it into the pillow and block out the light, presumably as well as Loki. He moved a little closer, his fingers walking up Sif's body until they reached her breasts, he rubbed gently at her nipple, feeling it harden under his touch, she shivered slightly. Loki brought his mouth back to her neck and mouthed at the base, a little sloppier and harder to ignore than before. He cupped her breast entirely, and felt it warm and soft in his hand, he kneaded a little. She let out a soft sigh and a quiet hum of pleasure, that was all The go-ahead Loki needed.

He moved up and Sif rolled, not-so gracefully, onto her back, allowing Loki get atop her, one knee in between hers. He smiled somewhat hungrily down at her, she looked a little tired still, and her eyes still held ruminants of last night's eyeliner, still she was beautiful none-the-less.

"Good morning" he purred, smirking down at the grumpy expression on her face.

"It's afternoon asshole," she quipped, "and was it really necessary to slobber all over me?"

Loki hummed and lowered himself onto her, one hand running up and down her thigh.

"You won't be saying that in a moment"

He gave her no time to retort, moving down to suck teasingly at one nipple, his free hand rubbing gentle circles with the other. Sif gave more soft noises of pleasure, little hums and gasps that Loki had grown used to.

He grazed gently with his teeth, swapping eventually to give the other breast the same treatment. Loki let his fingers dance around her legs, enjoying the little twitches of muscle he felt as the pads of his fingers dusted along the insides of her thighs.

"Loki." She said, it was both a beg, and a warning.

He moved his mouth from her breasts, kissing his way lower down her body until he reached a most sensitive area, recently shaven and smooth against his lips. He could have sworn she was trembling with anticipation.  
"How about we see if I can cure that hangover?" Stern brown eyes met his own, but a mischievous half smile spread across her lips.

"Do your worst" she baited.

Loki grinned, and without missing a beat hoisted her thighs over his shoulders and mouthed wetly at her cunt. Sif moaned loudly, not expecting the suddenness of his actions. Loki wasn't about to waste time with teasing her, his cock already hurt with the need for contact, but mostly he just loved eating pussy. Particularly Sif's. He was good at it, all the women he'd been with commenting on his skilful tongue. 

He sucked and tongued sloppily, yet effectively at the wetness between Sif's thighs, drawing patterns with his tongue and gently but firmly running it over her clit. Sif moaned loudly, her hands had flown up to clutch at the pillow either side of her head, and her eyes, not moments ago filled with challenge were now screwed up in pleasure.

His hands still holding her thighs in place, he moved his tongue lower, slipping it inside her ever so slightly, the noise she made was delicious and she made to move back against him, chase his tongue but he held her firmly in place. He pressed in again, a little further this time, and withdrew again, repeating the process until she was keening against his mouth.  
Adjusting his position slightly, he removed one hand from her thigh, probed her gently with two fingers.

"Yes," she gasped, eyes still shut and breath ragged, "Loki, do it."

He pushed in gently, pumping a little before beginning to twist and scissor inside of her, all the time his tongue back to playing with her clit. Her wetness made for the most explicit noises, and fuck, Loki needed some friction right now, he moved his hips, grinding into the mattress as he continued fucking Sif on his fingers, her moans filling the room and becoming louder and more stammered as she reached her peak. One of her hands flew to grab hold of his hair roughly and she shouted his name, thighs twitching erratically around his head as she came.

Loki sucked at her one last time before moving back, and pulling out his fingers. He wiped an arm across his mouth, managing to wipe away only about half of her juices, as she lay panting, eyes now blown wide and staring up at the stained ceiling as she came down from her orgasm.

He sat back on his haunches and wrapped the hand still slick from Sif's cunt around his cock, fisting furiously, it took only a minute before he was coming with a groan, some of his cum spattering onto Sif's thigh.

"Ugh..." She huffed, chest still rising and falling unevenly, Loki chuckled a little through his panting.

"Fuck you, you just came in my mouth." He retorted with a grin, wiping his hand on a nearby shirt before falling next to her on the bed. They lay in silence for a moment before an insistent buzzing broke the calm, Loki picked up his phone and frowned at the screen.

Calling: Thor

"Ugh..." He mirrored Sif's idiom, but with more distaste in his tone.

"Want me to answer it for you?" She asked, rolling onto her side to face her friend. Loki snorted.

"And say what? Hey Thor, sorry Loki hasn't called you back but he was too busy eating me out, despite the fact that really you're the brother I want!"

"Oh fuck you!" She punched him in the arm, but still laughed along, "what would you say? Sorry I haven't answered your calls Thor but I was too busy eating Sif out cos I can't find anyone else to sleep with me!" She mimicked being on a phone while wiggling her tongue suggestively.

"That's just as insulting to you as it is to me you realise." Loki said, and Sif shook her head chuckling.

"Yeah, but at this point we're kinda stuck with each other," she inspected her nails for a moment before turning to look Loki in the eye, "this is weird right? Like, normal people don't have fuck buddies, especially not friends..."

"Hmm I suppose," Loki agreed, the phone stopped buzzing and he once again tossed it aside, stretching out with his arms above his head. "But then again, what's a little cunnilingus between friends?" He grinned and Sif rolled her eyes, but grinned back none the less. 

The phones buzzed with a text message and Loki brought it to his face.

2:26pm Missed call from: Thor

2:28pm Thor:  
Mum said she texted you about this weekend, come to Coffee shop later, I'm working from 3, we can talk about it

Loki let out an annoyed huff, Thor clearly wasn't going to leave him be, hoisting himself up and off the bed he extended a hand to Sif who took it and allowed herself to be pulled up.

"What's the plan?" She asked, grimacing a little at how gross she felt after their morning romp.

"Gonna have to go meet Thor at work and somehow get out of being carted home for the weekend, but how about a shower first?" He ran a hand through his greasy hair. Sif nodded, already heading toward the bathroom.

"Definitely." She said, and Loki followed her, catching up in order to give her a swift smack on the arse, laughing and jogging on ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
